


fragile as porcelain, but softer than a flower

by sexualcoping



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Game (Kimi ga Shine), Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, but their dynamic is so sweet, komaeda x keiji started as a crackship what, soft, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualcoping/pseuds/sexualcoping
Summary: Keiji and Komaeda are cuddling, Komaeda falls asleep, and they go to sleep together.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Shinogi Keiji
Kudos: 8





	fragile as porcelain, but softer than a flower

Keiji could feel the small rising and falling of his partner’s chest, as it was pressed against his own. He had his arms wrapped around Komaeda’s frail figure, one hand softly stroking his back, the other ever so slightly tangled in his white hair.

Keiji could feel where Komaeda had buried his face in the crook of his neck, it felt like they just fit together perfectly.

Komaeda’s legs were wrapped around Keiji’s waist, further pushing them together in the most comfortable silence imaginable. There was no place Komaeda could imagine that he would rather being.

Keiji let out a soft, content sigh as he felt Komaeda was slowly drifting to sleep where he sat.

Keiji carefully shifted the arm on his back to support Komaeda’s legs as he picked him up and carried Komaeda to their shared bed. Keiji pulled back the covers and then laid him down and got into bed with him, trying desperately not to wake up his lover. Keiji couldn’t help but think it was amazing getting to see him so at ease. Keiji pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Komaeda once more, finding Komaeda was just awake enough to nuzzle into Keiji’s chest. There, he closed his eyes, and let himself go to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms. Needless to say, it was the best he had slept in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So UH  
> this started as a jokke because I was attracted to Keiji and my partner was attracted to Nagito, but then I thought “hey their dynamic could be super cute” and this was made.


End file.
